


Checkmate

by Lbilover



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen knows how to win a game of chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> For AnonNeutronAnthony who asked for Damen and Laurent and chess.

Laurent never loses at chess, a game perfectly suited to his subtle, serpentine mind. No one in Vere is left willing to challenge him. But Damen readily does.

"I'll win," Laurent warns him.

Damen only pushes a white pawn forward.

Move follows move until, "Checkmate," Damen says.

Laurent's startled gaze lifts from rapt contemplation of Damen's brown fingers, caressing smooth ivory. Damen, damn him, knew precisely how to distract him.

Ignoring Damen's grin, he says, "Two can play at that game."

They end in a naked tangle beneath the table, Damen's hands pinioned by his lover.

"Checkmate," Laurent pants, triumphant.


End file.
